The Two with Different Views
by Fanfic Insanity
Summary: Max is a poor girl who is kick ass, picked on, and hit on. Fang is a rich kid who's parents are famous, a school player, and is sick of getting Lissa's tongue shoved down his throat. What happens when these two get paired for a school project and learn to know each other? FAX! Rated T for language and mild sexual harrasment.
1. First Day Of School

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 17**

**Gazzy, Nudge, Ella: 16**

**Angel: 15**

**Max, Nudge, Ella, Angel-family-Dr. M**

**Fang, Iggy, Gazzy-family-Jeb&Anne**

* * *

Max POV

I woke up to a loud and girlish screams coming from the next room. My sisters, Ella, Nudge, and Angel, came running in; all three of them shrieking with excitement. They all jumped on my bed and started to jump up and down. Moaning, I turned over, trying to avoid their shining faces.

"Max, wake up! It's your first day of school! You promised we could dress you!" My youngest sister, Angel, yelled. Her blonde curls flew around her face with each bouncing movement she made.

"Yeah, Max, come on! Get up!" My other sister, Ella, complained. Her brown locks jumping about. My adopted sister, Nudge, sat at my desk, laying out the make-up she owned. The two jumped and jumped, making it impossible for darkness to enclose around my lids.

"Alright, alright! I'm up, good hell." I finally muttered, not taking it anymore. They screamed again and hopped off, running to join Nudge at their station. I slowly followed, dragging my feet as I went. Ella snatched my arm, making me trip as she dragged me to our small bathroom.

"I want you to hurry and take a shower and blow dry your hair. We'll be expecting you in twenty minutes." She smiled and ran off, leaving me alone in front of the mirror. My reflection stared back at me as my brain tried to process what she had said. Dirty golden blonde hair stuck up in bunches, reminding me of a haystack. My normal brown eyes searched my tanish face, not finding anything special. I looked at the clock on the counter, finally realizing I had wasted ten minutes on staring at myself.

The cold water hit my back like icicles but I hurried to wash my hair as fast as I could. The tap suddenly ran searing hot, burning my back with the beads of water. I yelped, jumping out of the shower. Being my slick self, I somehow ended up wrapping my foot in the curtain and ended sprawled on the floor with towels on top of me and the steaming water spraying my face. Quickly unravling myself and shutting off the shower head, I ran to brushed my hair and blow dry it. When I had finished I had only a minute to spare. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and ran to my bed room. My three sister sat with their arms folded across their chests; glaring.

"You're five seconds late." Angel hissed, venom lacing her words. Don't let her name fool you, she's vicious.

"Sorry-"

"No need. We'll make do. Now, let's get going people!" Nudge shouted, cutting me off. Ella quickly ushered me to a chair as they started to poke and prod me. Applying mascare here and adding eyeliner there. Testing shades of eyeshadow and marking colors of lipstick. When they finally finished, I had to admit; I. Looked. Hot.

They had made it so my eyes had a natural smoky look, only adding a small amount of eyeliner and mascara that was needed. My lips had turned a shade of pink that looked fake but totally real. Catch my drift? A thin line of blush was added to my cheek bones, making me have a natural hue. Before I could fully redjuster my face though, they started on my hair. Ella quickly plugged in a straightener, brushing my hair a little more as it heated. Angel would put half my curls up in one way, change her mind, and put them up a diffrent way. While Nudge continued to dig through five diffrent shopping bags filled with... Clothes? Ella suddenly yelped with glee, making me jump in the air.

"What the hell, Ella!" I shrieked, glaring daggers at her.

"Sorry, I just can't believe how pretty you look." She admitted sheepishly, a blush creeping up her neck. I smiled, laughing at my sister's excitement. We all stayed silent for a minutes-except for the occasional sigh from me-until Ella finally unplugged the straightener and stepped back.

"And, I'm done!" She smiled, pointing at my head. I looked for myself and gasped. She had done her magic as usual and made it so my wait length curls were almost straightened. Half way down my back, however, Ella made them curl magically. Instead of curling this way and that, they went straight down in even swirls, making me think of Christmas. I smiled and stood to hug all three of them when Nudge screamed.

"No! Don't you dare ruin our master piece!" I laughed and shook my head at her, feeling my hair bounce as I did so.

"Enough chit chat! You only have thirty minutes left until you need to leave. We'll go hurry and make you a quick breakfast while you change into that." She finished her sentence while pointing to the bags on my bed. Then without another word to each other, they left. I sighed, knowing they weren't kidding about the time.

I walked over to my bed and pulled out the first garment. They were ripped white skinny jeans with a black belt embroidered with diamonds. Smirking, I pulled out the second garment. An aqua tank top and a black off the shoulder t-shirt, a white skull was designed in the middle, making me wonder what look they wanted me to go for. The third bag held black, white, and aqua braclets. I quickly opened the third to find aqua colored converse. I looked at the clock and saw I only had twenty minutes left. Rushing to put on all my garments, I grabbed my backpack, and ran down the stairs. Everyone was waiting in my car, smiling when I arrived. I slid into the driver seat next to Nudge and smiled back.

"Thanks for the out fit guys. I love it." They cheered, and I grinned. How they afforded all of this stuff? That would probably always be a mystery. Besides, we're not the richest family in Pheonix, Arizona.


	2. The Magazine Article

Fang POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Ignoring the slight cracking sound it made. I could hear my door crack open and felt light shine on my face.

"Fang, mom told me if you don't wake up, I get to put a stink bomb in your bed." My youngest brother, Gazzy, said menacingly. If I knew my brother, he wasn't kidding. If I also knew my brother, my mom hadn't told him to do that. She forbid him and my twin, Iggy, from ever letting off bombs in the house, school, mall, store, etc.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, good hell." **(A/N: Phrase sound familiar?) **I muttered, stretching, and rubbing my eyes. The door closed, and I smiled to myself. He was disappointed I actually got up. Slowly, very slowly, I got up and went to the bathroom connected to my room. The warm shower drizzled down my back as I hurried to scrub my hair. I stepped out, wiped the steam off my mirror, and continued to get ready for the day. It was, in fact, the first day of school.

As I managed to pull my black skinny jeans on, my twin, Iggy, burst through the door, singing something about lolipops and bacon. _The boy and his bacon, _I thought to myself, shaking my head. Unlike me, Iggy had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. In case you're wondering, I have black hair and black eyes. Like me, he likes girls. Not likes, but loves. I remember one time he got called on by the cops because he had followed a girl home and sang to her as she looked out the window of her bedroom. The girl moved to Oregon after that.

"Hello my emo twin." He smiled at me, jumping onto my unmade bed.

"I'm not emo." I replied, pulling a gray t-shirt over my head. Iggy immediately threw my black hoodie across the room at me and I caught it, one handed.

"Thanks."

"No prob. So, are you still dating that Lissa chick?" He questioned, fiddling with the magazine in his hand.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, looking at him suspicously. His blue eyes darted between me and the magazine anxiously. My eyes wandered to the magazine as well and I quickly snatched it from his grasp. He jumped up, startled and alarmed.

"No! You won't like what's in it!" He shouted, trying to reach for it, but I merely swatted his hands away like flies. My eyes suddenly widened as I saw my face and my girlfriend's, Lissa Giffings, staring up at me from the cover. I immediately flipped through the pages, landing on the article about the Ride-Griffings relationship.

_We have been currently informed that Nicholas Ride, son of the famous Jeb Batchadelar_

_Ride, has been in a six month relationship with Lissa Giffings. The new came to us as a_

_surprising shock since we had just caught Lissa Giffings in a heated make-out session with_

_the popluar football player of Walker-Buite High School, Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Our photos were_

_definet proof that Ms. Giffings hadn't had a thought in the world about her current boy-_

_friend. Will this be the end of the Ride-Giffings relationship? I guess, only time will tell._

She had been cheating on me! I was going to break up with her anyway, but she was cheating on me! Ripping the magazine in half, I threw it across the room. It landed in a fluttered mess on the ground near my night stand. Iggy stared at me, wondering what to do. Shoving my shoes on my feet, I pushed pat him, and out my bedroom door. As I walked down stairs, I could hear Gazzy mutter about me reading the article. Ignoring the comment I wasn't met to hear, I slammed out the door, and into my car. Blasting BVB music as I zoomed down the street, it took me a good ten minutes to arrive at school. When I did, I shut my car off, and stomped over to where Lissa stood with her posse.

"What the hell!" I screamed at her, punching the wall beside her head. She shrunk back, frightened by my behavior. Ignoring the pain in my, now bleeding, knuckles, I narrowed my eyes to slits and glared at her. As if regaining her calm, she moved closer to me, pressing one hand against my ass and another behind my neck.

"Listen, baby. Those were just rumors. Let's just go somewhere private and talk." Winking, she pressed her chest up against my own. My body screamed yes but my mind screamed no. I wasn't going to give in.

"No, get your filthy hands off me. We're through." With that, I backed up, and then walked away. The look(s) on her face-shocked, hurt, angry, and/or pouting-floated through my mind; haunting my thoughts as I walked to class.


	3. The Assignment

Max POV

I walked into school, people's voices buzzing in my ears. Everyone was upset about something, I just didn't give a damn why.

"Max!" Nudge screamed in my ear. I flinched away, fighting the urge to punch Nudge in the face. Her face was full of excitement and anticipation. She looked like her whole person was about to explode and I just smiled, shaking my head.

"What do you want, Nudge?" She suddenly gasped, looking at me, clearly appalled.

"Didn't you hear? Lissa Giffings and Fang Ride broke up!" Her squeals of happiness and delight rang in my head, floating around like dust bunnies.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah, they broke up today because that famous magazine everyone's talking about, Us Diaries, caught Lissa making out with Dylan Gunther-Hagan!" She shrieked, jumping up and down with absolutely happiness and excitement.

"Is that what everyone's been talking about?" I questioned, looking confusingly at the inside of my locker. She nodded, too cheerful to speak for once.

"I just can't believe they broke up! They really had it going for them. Like, being popular, "hot", cool, "supportive", "seductive" and that other crazy shit. It's still really surprising even though everyone figured that she was sleeping with five other guys a week before they started going ou-" I finally slapped a hand over her mouth, not taking her ramble anymore.

"Are you done?" I asked, looking sideways at her. She nodded, and I took my hand away. Staying completely still-the exception of moving her feet around-she just stood there. When the bell finally rang, she quickly squeezed me around the waist, and rang off to her class. I slowly followed, turning the oppisiote direction she had.

I walked in and everyone stared. The boys wolf-whistled and the girls glared daggers. Ignoring everyones eyes, I walked to the back and took a seat in the corner. Ten minutes after I arrived, the famous Nick Ride came in, and on his heels was Lissa Giffings.

"Fangy, please. They were just rumors. I swear. Come back to me." She then spun him around and shoved her tongue down his throat. Moving her hands up and down his chest, eventually reaching the buckle of his pants. He then pulled away.

"Get off of me." His gruff voice echoed throughout the silent classroom that had been watching the scene. There were only two seats left; one by me and the other on the oppisote side of the room near Dylan Gunther-Hagen. Fang stalked over to the one next to me and sat down, sighing. Lissa shrieked with anger and then stomped/slid on her four inch heels to the other seat. People slowly started to whisper and chat just a few minutes after the fight had taken place.

"So, you and Lissa broke up?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. I could see his head turn a fraction of an inch towards me.

"Yeah, so what?" His gruff tone scared me and yet made me curious. Was it really that bad? What Lissa did?... Probably.

"Everyone's talking about it. I could care more about shit than the gossip my sisters talk about, but it seems pretty huge." I explained, now turning my head to the left to see his face. His dark eyes swarmed like a black obyess over my vision. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

And before he could answer, Mr. Waltons, clambered into the room. He looked like a drunken sailor as he crashed into his desk, knocking all of it's contents off. Glancing back and forth between the stuff on the ground and us, he finally spoke.

"Sorry, I'm late class. Busy night. *cough, blush, splutter* Today, I will be putting you into groups. In this group, you will write an essay on each others lives. You will compare your diffrences and you personalities. All the things you have in common and each others families. Um... Where did my list go? *shuffle, dig, blush, splutter* Ah, here it is. Okay...

Lissa Giffings with Dylan Gunther-Hagan

Amanda Brooke with Ethan Burnes

Megan Anthoney with Andrew Harris

Brylee Weis with Isaiah Clark-"

I zoned out as he continued down the list, knowing my name was close to last. It always was. I turned my attention to the window, thinking about what it would be like to fly into the skyless clouds. To just fly up so high, no one could see me cry or hurt or show any pain. Showing weakness _is _my weakness. My attention snapped back to Mr. Waltons as he said my name.

"Maximum Martinez with Nicohlas Ride."

What!? He paired me with him? Nicohlas Ride? The famous, stuck up, conceited, sexist pig, Nicohlas Ride? I stood up and stared at the teacher, surprise, confusion, and anger written on my features.

"What!? How could you pair me with him!?" I shouted, frustration sizzling in the pit of my stomach, making my insides burn like fire. Mr. Waltons just looked at me, alarmed and frightened. The bell rang at that moment, leaving the teacher free of any public harrasment. I growled, shoving past everyone else, determined to get as far away from here as possible.

"Max! Max! Max?" I heared Ella's voice call from behind me. Avoiding her eyes, I turned a corner and ran out the door. I dropped my items on the ground, and started to pace back and forth in front of the building. How could I be partnered with him? With him! I can't believe that stupid teacher-who is a drug addict-actually paired me with him! The fire in my abdomen burned more painfully now, hatred creeping up to my chest. I quickly grabbed my things and ran to the nearesr restrooms. I burst into one of the stalls, and puked into the toilet. As I emptied my stomach, the fire seemed to die away.

~Lunch

I walked into the cafeteria and went to grab a soda. Then I quickly made my way over to where my sisters sat, sipping slowly at the beverage. When I sat down beside Angel, Ella shot daggers at me from across the table. Her brown eyes narrowed into slits as she studied my expression. She suddenly softened, looking at me kindly.

"So, why did you throw up?" Her questioned shocked me, penetrated my heart.

"W-What do you mean?" I played dumb, in which, wasn't hard since I was already confused. She just shook her head and continued to poke at her salad. Nudge and Angel just couldn't stop staring at me.

"What!?" I finally shouted, annoyed by the looks they were giving me.

"Is it true that you and Nick Ride are partners on a project?" Angel blurted, smiling sheepishly when I looked her way.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, a little too much venom in my voice.

"Well, it's just that, we were all talking and we agreed you would look good with someone mysteries. And then we heard you two were partners and thought you'd be perfect together. And then were started planning your wedding and what colors you should have, what flowers you could use, which one of us would be your maid of honor and your flower girl and your bridemaids and-" Ella finally slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth and I smiled at her greatfully.

"Listen, Nudge, I am not going to marry Fang. Nor will I ever want to date him, you should have seen how I freaked out in class! I still can't believe Mr. Waltons paired me with him!" I slowly explained, looking into her eyes to make sure she understood.

"Ouch. That hurt." A deep voice said from behind. I turned around to find Fang Ride looking down at me with his obsedian eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was much longer than the others to make up for the shortness. Please R&R and I'll update soon. Thanks, bye!**

**~Snowflake**


	4. Iggy's Speech & Choclate Chip Cookies

**Thanks you FridayFace for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you ended my worry that other people besides me actually do like my writing. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fang POV

As soon as the bell rang through the classrooms and hallways, Max ran. She seemed to have disappeared into the mass of students with ease. Looking around, I had tried to search for her when Ig-iot, rammed into me with full force.

"Shit, man! What the hell was that?" I shouted, picking him up by the elbow. He just giggled- GIGGLED -like a little girl for a good five minutes. Getting annoyed, I finally smacked him upside the head; hard.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?" He screamed at me, flalling his arms over his head. I chuckled under my breath and waited for him to stop. After dancing around like a monkey, he finally stopped, smoothed his hair down, and straightened his shirt.

"Okay, Ig-iot. Why'd you run into me?" I asked, annoyance growing in my tone.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, Jenna texted Ginny, who texted Margaret, who texted Melanie, who texted LeAnn, who texted Ethan, who texted Micheal, who texted Gazzy, who texted me, *deep breath* that you were working on a social project with Maximum Martinez." He finally finished, exhaling deeply as he went. I looked at him as if he were stupid-which he is.

"So?" I asked, clearly confused.

"So? So! So!? I am telling you some classified information and all you say is so?" Iggy shrieked- SHRIEKED -at me, pointing a finger in my face. Swatting his hand away, I looked at him as if he were stupid again.

"Why does it matter if I'm working on a project with Maximum Martinez?" His jaw dropped. Like, litterly, almost hit the floor.

"It matters, because *pause for dramatic effect* Maximum Martinez is one of the hottest girls in school right now. Next to Lissa and her sluts with fake boobs, she's on top!" I shook my head and laughed as Iggy mimicked having boobs on his chest. I smacked him upside the head and he slipped to the ground. I laughed even harder, tears rolling down my face. Iggy got up, glared at me, and then stalked off to his next class. I was still chuckling when the bell rang for my next class. I walked in to find one empty seat left... Max's seat.

~Lunch

"LUNCH!" Gazzy and Iggy screamed at the same time. I watched as they raced to the lunchroom, pushing and shoving each other as they went. I slowly followed, not really watching where I stepped. Suddenly, a flash of red hair obscured my vision and Lissa's green eyes appeared in front of my face.

"Fangy, baby. Please, forgive me. I didn't do anything wrong. He forced himself on me. Come on, let's go somewhere private and talk." She purred in my ear, softly stroking her hand towards my belt. I grabbed her wrist, glaring into her eyes. She flinched but didn't look away. Determind to have me once again.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked, not giving her enough time to answer. "I don't care for you anymore. You are worthless to me. So why don't you go and prance off with your little friends to a stripper club? I think you'd like it there, you'd feel at home." And then I let go of her wrist, and walked to find my brothers; leaving her staring after me, angry and shocked.

It had felt good doing that. Finally getting it through to her that I was no longer her pet she could drag around. Something that she could claim. I wasn't her slave. Lissa and I were no more, and I was going to make sure that, that got through to everyone at Walker-Buite High School.

When I finally found Iggy and Gazzy, they were sitting at a table talking about stink bombs. I came and sat by Iggy, snatching a slice of pizza off his tray. Being to engrossed in their conversation, didn't notice my presence. I quietly sat there, eating my greesey cheese slice of heaven, and thought about what to do. Just as I finished, an idea came to mind. Tapping Iggy on the shoulder, I waited for his attention. A few more taps and annoying glances later, he turned towards me. I smirked.

"Ig, I need a favor. Can you help me?" He smiled deviously at me, slowly started to rub his hands together evilly.

"What is your need from the Igster?" He questioned in a fake french voice, trying to be cool. I leaned in and whispered my plan in his ear. He nodded and was about to stand up when I saw a flash of golden blonde hair and I stopped him. Looking sad, he waited patiently while I got up and walked over to the other side of the table. As I approached, her voice rang shrill in my ears.

"Listen, Nudge, I am not going to marry Fang. Nor will I ever want to date him, you should have seen how I freaked out in class! I still can't believe Mr. Waltons paired me with him!" She raised her arms in frustration and then dropped them to her sides.

"Ouch. That hurt." I said with mock saddness in my voice. I could see her back musceles tense and she slowly turned her head to look at me. Her brown eyes met mine and I smirked. Her mouth was formed in an 'O' form, her eyes filled with anger, hatred, and... Curiousity? I shook my head to unjumble my thoughts.

"Um... Max, we're gonna go." The mocha skin girl said, picking up her tray and leaving; quickly followed by the others. I shurgged it off and turned my attention on Max. She was now staring at the soda in her hands, tracing the rim of the soda can with her pointer finger. I coughed and she looked back at me.

"So, we're partners." I stated, trying to break the silence. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Duh." Was her reply. I laughed/grunted, which ended up like a snort. She looked up at me through narrowed eyes and then back at her soda can. Not knowing what to do, I looked around the cafeteria to see Lissa about to leave and Iggy waving anxiously at me. I quickly looked back at Max and coughed again. Her eyes met mine once more.

"You might want to pull out a camera. A show is about to go down." And then I walked away, sending a thumbs-up Iggy's way.

* * *

Max POV

I stared at his back as he walked away, wondering what he meant when a familiar looking boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stood on top of one of the many tables. Before I realized it, my phone was in my hand, and pointed at him, just as he was about to say words.

"EVERYBODY, PLEASE DO NOT TURN YOUR ATTENTION AT THE BOY STANDING ON THE TABLE" -of course everyone looked- "I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT MY BROTHER, FANG, DOES NOT LIKE LISSA. HE IS NOT HER PET ANYMORE. SO SHE CAN GO AND PRANCE AROUND WITH HER LITTLE SLUT FRIENDS WITHOUT HIM. IF SHE PLANS ON COMING NEAR MY BROTHER, ME AND MY BUD, GAZZY, WILL PERSONALY BLOW UP HER HOUSE. THANK YOU, CARRY ON. OH WAIT! TAKE THAT LISSA BITCH, YOU JUST GOT DUMPED! OW-CH!" Everyone was laughed by the time his speech was finished and he jumped off the table, smiling proudly at his twin and younger brother. I smirked, kid's got guts. Kid's. Got. Guts.

~At Home

It was Friday. After that kid's speech, the rest of the week had been as boring as hell. So, as soon as I got home, I collapsed on my bed. The warm comforter felt soft around my body, feeling comfortable and pleasant on my skin. I ignored the voices of everyone around me until the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafter up to my nostrils. Energy zipped through me as I ran downstairs to the kitchen where the smell came strongest.

"Hi, mom!" I said smiling to the wonderful baker of these heavenly delights. She smiled back as me, handing me a plate of cookies. I munched them down, stuffing two or three at a time in my mouth. That's when Nudge, Ella, and Angel ran into the room. Drooling for yummy cookies. You have not lived until you've had a bite of my mom's awesome cookies! In the middle of our cookie eating, the doorbell rang. Angel immediately jumped up and ran to get it, wiping the bits of chocolate and cookie crumbs off her face. She disappeared around a corner, only to reappear with... Fang?

I choked, coughing sputtering cookie crumbs everywhere. I raced to the sink, not caring about grabbing a glass, and drank from the tap. The cold water washed through my system, clearing the cookie crumbs from my throat. When I had finally finished, I shut off the water, and turned to face Fang, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring.

"What. Is. He. Doing. Here?" I asked, turning my glare on Angel. She flinched back but kept her eyes locked with mine. I could tell, she was determined.

"He's here for you guys to start your social project. I called him because I knew you never would and asked him to come over. He agreed and here he is!" Her lips twisted into a smile for half a second, but seeing my expression, they fell into a frown.

"You did WHAT?" I shouted, my mom jumped, startled at my outburst. Hitting me with her dish towel, she glared. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back on Angel. She had now hidden behind Fang, peeking over his shoulder at me. What. A. Baby.

"I only want to help you get a good grade!" Her mouth said, but her eyes told me otherwise. They kept darting between me and Fang, sparkling with mischief. I groaned. So now my sister was trying to hook me up.

"No." I stated, walking past Fang and my little coward. But before I could escape, Fang quickly grabbed my arm. I glared up at him and he loosened his grip but didn't let go.

"What do you mean no?" He asked, staring straight into my eyes. I got confused as the obsedian sea fogged my vision again. Shaking my head, I looked back up.

"I mean, no I'm not studying with you. I don't care if I get an F. So, bye!" The fake cheeriness of my voice made me want to laugh. But I kept smiling at him, telling him with my eyes that he should leave.

"Fine, but walk me to the door." He replied firmly, putting out his arm like the gentlemen he wasn't. I strutted past him, making sure to be far away enough to where he couldn't grab me. When I opened the door, he slowly made his way out. Just when I was about to close it, he slipped back in, and grabbed me around the waist. Pulling me close, so we were almost nose to nose.

"But remember Maxie, I'm rich, and always get what I want. And I want to get to know you." Then smirking, he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I just stood there, frozen, stunned, appalled, confused, and an annoying little butterfly kept fluttering around in my stomach. When I finally pulled my thoughts together, I walked upstairs, leaving the uneaten cookies sitting on the table. And I'm too in love with cookies to ever do that.

I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and letting my mind wonder. My thoughts finally rested on Fang. What did he mean he wanted to get to know me? What was that weird glint in his eyes? Why did my stomach act weird after he let me go? Did I enjoy being that close to someone? That close to him?

_Yes, you did, _an annoying little voice said in the back of my head. I groaned, not wanting to deal with it right now.

_**I did not enjoy it,**_I replied back. Yes, I talk to it. It's not that weird... Is it?

_You know you did, _it said to me. I face-palmed, who could know me better than a tiny voice in the back of my head? No one.

_**Shut up and leave me alone,**_I snapped at it. There was a ghostly laugh and I bolted up in bed. Did that laugh really come from my head? Why, oh, why do I have this freaky voice talking to me? Those were my last thoughts as I slowly started to fall asleep. But then,

_Get to know him, Max, _echoed through my head. Drifting out of my sleepy thoughts as darkness enclosed my lids.

* * *

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it'll do for now. I couldn't believe how many reviews my story has already gotten! Thanks to FridayFace (again), Maximum Ride and Fang Ride, Fiona Siona, , xX9SoftballChik9Xx, and haha for being the first to review my story.**

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter I wrote for you all! Thanks, bye!**

**~Snowflake**


	5. The Mall

**Six reviews already and I only posted this story last night! You guys are the best, thanks so much! I really hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of this story! Have fun.**

**~Snowflake**

* * *

Max POV

Sunlight drifted onto my face, blinding me as I opened my eyes. When they had finally adjusted, I looked up to see my sisters setting up their make up station at my desk again. Groaning, I flipped over onto my side and tried to go asleep, but the cover flew off of me and I shivered. Looking up again, I saw Angel standing over me, arms crossed and looking scarey. I glared, now since it was, like, nine in the morning on a Saturday, it wasn't very effective. She just laughed, shaking her head at me.

"Come on, Max. We need to make you look presentable for the mall." Her smiled flashed bright across her face and I grimaced. The mall. Yuck, the name makes me sick.

"No." I moaned, trying to shoo her away with my hand. She hit it away with her own and glared down at me.

"Maximum Elizabeth Martinez, if you do not get up this instant, I am going to kick your ass to next Thursday, got it!" Her voice had risen as she reach the end of her sentence. I stared at her dumbly for a few seconds until she slapped me across the face.

"Shit! Angel, why the hell did you do that? Are you fucking crazy!?" Was my reaction. I held on to my cheek and ran to the bathroom to check my face, a red hand mark was slowly started to appear on my skin, and I freaked. Running back into my room, I grabbed Angel by the shoulder.

"Why did you do that!?" I shrieked in her face. She just looked back into my eyes calmly and smiled. An evil smile I didn't trust.

"Because, now you're up and wide awake!" Her cheerfulness was clearly heard in her voice and I couldn't help but smirk. The student has turned into the teacher.

"Okay, I'm up. What do you guys want?" I asked, crossing my arms, and turning to Nudge and Ella. They stole glances from each other and smiled. I slowly started backing away.

"We want you to take us to the mall. Ella and I don't get our lisence until Feburary and Angel is only fifteen. You're are last hope." Nudge started, standing up and bounching on the balls of her feet. I looked between the three of them suspicously.

"But to have you go to the mall with us, you have to look presentable. So, Angel got some of your old clothes and spruced then up a bit." Ella continued, now standing next to her sisters. Something was definietly up.

"And now, we have to make you look awesome. Even if that means strapping you down to a chair and doing things by force." Angel finished, cracking her knuckles and smiling innocently at me. My eyes widened, finally aware of what they were about to do. I quickly sprinted to the door but Ella beat me there and slammed it shut. Nudge and Angel grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back, dragging me to my desk chair. They sat me down and once again started to poke and prod my head.

Ella did my hair, Angel my make-up, and Nudge ran out to get my "new" outfit. I was forced to sit there and look at myself in the mirror being tortured by my little devil siblings. When they were finally finished, they all stepped back to admired me. Ella had straightened my hair, making my bangs fall naturally in front of my eyes. Angel had made it so the eyeshadow on my lids looked natural, to where my cheeks had a natural blush, and my lips were shiny. I glared at them and they smiled.

Nudge then brought out a black bag filled with... You guessed it, more clothes! They untied me and left me to change. I stalked over to the bag, ripping it apart as I searched for the garments. Angel had cut my red t-shirt with the bolded black letters of **ROCK&ROLL**, so that only **ROCK** appeared on my chest. They way it was cut-I had to admit-was kinda cute. Then she had bought me a white tank top to go under it. I pulled out some ripped skinny jeans that were made out of diffrent kinds of black fabric, making them look fashionable in a weird way. And then a pair of gray converse came along with them. I smiled, they knew me so well. A little too well for my liking.

I pulled on the clothes and headed downstairs to where my sisters smiling faces were waiting. Glaring at them, I grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the island and bit into it. The echoing crunch drifted to my ears as I chewed. After I finished, I grabbed my key off the hook in the hall.

"Are we going to the mall or not?" I shouted to my sisters. Hearing there feet shuffling around as fast as they could go in heels, I made my way out to my car.

~At The Mall; In Claire's

"Oh my god! Max, look at these earrings, they would soooo fit your personality!" Ella shrieked, showing me a colorful pair of zipper earrings. **(A/N: I own a pair of those!) **I just nodded, trying to live through the pain. So far, we had gone through twenty diffrent stores, went into three of them more than once, and came back in here for the umpthteenth time; my feet were starting to hurt.

"Guys, can we please go to the food court now?" I asked, not hiding the whininess in my voice. They all just sat silent for a while, not even bothering to notice my presence. Something inside me snapped, and I stalked out of the store, clearly annoyed and irritated at my younger siblings.

As I made my way to the food court, someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I froze, panicked.

"Hello, Maxie." A deep voice whispered in my ear. I whipped around to see Fang's smirking face. Glaring, I walked away towards the tables. He easily caught up to me, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I pinched his side and he jumped back in surprise. Slightly laughing and shaking my head, I continued to walk. Trying to ignore the stares I was getting from the many strangers; most boys.

"Hey, Maxie" -I spun around, cutting him off.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Maxie. Ever. Again." I hissed at him, making sure venom laced my words. He froze, staring at me with wide eyes. I scoffed and turned away again, only to have him grab me by the arm.

Spinning me around, he pulled me close to him. Letting go of my arm and pressing his hand against the small of my back. Our lips were inches apart, I noticed him staring at mine. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter, not letting go. I glared into his eyes, the obsedian sea started to swim in front of my vision. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Fan suddenly lifted me up, and spun me around. Before my feet touched the ground again, his lips were on mine. My body froze, not even moving to push him away from me. I just stood there, my lips on his, kissing. The butterfly feeling in my stomach erupted into pleasure. I almost smiled. Almost.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? I really hope you did! I gave you fax, ha ha ha. Please, R&R?**

**~Snowflake**


	6. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey, everyone! I want you to know that I'm working on the sixth chapter, but I want this one to be super long for you all to enjoy. SO DONT FREAK OUT! Anyway, I love you guys (not litterally) and thank you for reviewing my work. I thought I'd go on forever without getting a review, but WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? Only two hours after I posted my story, someone made a comment. **

**Thanks again you all and I'll try to hurry and get down with the sixth chapter. Thanks for the support! Bye :)**

**~Snowflake**


	7. Meet Me At Midnight

Max POV

It was two weeks after that kiss happened. Every time I sat thinking, my thoughts always wandered to that kiss. I couldn't get it out of my head.

_~Flashback_

_He had pulled me closer to him, our chests touching. My arms had somehow wrapped themselves around his neck. My mind seemed to be frozen, leaving my body to do whatever it felt like. The feel of his lips against mine seemed to send vibrations down my body, making me feel numb and useless. _

_I finally got a grip and realized what I was doing. I pulled away immediately, letting my arms fall to my sides. His eyes traveled around my face, searching for some sign of emotion. My face and eyes gave away nothing, but my head was screaming The words, PUNCH HIM! HE DESERVE IT! And as soon as I thought them, my fist came in contact with something hard. A feeling of satisfaction ran through me as I heard a disgusting crunch. Suddenly, I could somehow see what I had done... I had punched Fang... And broken his nose._

_He cupped his face, bending over in pain. Blood seeped out from between his fingers, dropping to the floor. The scarlet drops shone deep red as they lay upon the mall floor. I gasped, slowly backing away from the scene. People continued to gather, watching the blood fall from Fang's nose. I quickly made my way through the crowd, avoiding looking into anyone's eyes. I could feel their glares against my back._

_When I had finally found my sisters, I ushered them out of the mall, looking behind me every five seconds. As they climbed in, I started the car, hurrying to drive away from what just happened._

_~End Of Flashback_

And yet, two full weeks later, I sat on my bed thinking about it. Fang had tried to contact me and I knew it. He tried before, during, and after class. Even on the weekends he wouldn't leave me alone, I swear I heard a knock on the door about an hour ago. But when I went to look out my window, a black mustang was already speeding away.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, and I jumped; the vibration having caused my bed to shake. Slowly, I reached for it and flipped it open. An unfamiliar number shown on the screan reading, New Text Message. I pressed open and started to read.

**(A/N: Bold is Fang **and _slanted is Max_**)**

**'Hey. We need to talk. Txt me bac -Fang'**

The fire of hatred I had felt when we were partnered burned in my stomach again. Growling, I replied.

_'Wut do u want?'_

**'Already told u. 2 talk.'**

_'I dont want 2 talk 2 u.'_

**'Then dont. Just listen.'**

I mulled it over in my brain. If I gave him... Ten minutes to explain, maybe he would leave me alone. Again, I growled, hating the effect he had on my thoughts.

_'Fine. My house midnight. U talk, I listen.'_

And then I shut off my phone and threw it across the room, ignoring as it fell to pieces when it came in contact with my door. It was a crappy phone anyway.

~Midnight

I lay in bed staring up at my ceiling and mentally tracing patterns on the textured paint. I was physically and emotionally tired, but my mind didn't seem to want to shut down. Every single time I tried to sleep, I would fail. And every single time I failed, I would throw something at the wall, letting it smash into pieces. Around 11:30, it started to ran, and as the minutes passed on the rain began falling harder. By the time midnight hit, a full storm was blowing outside my window.

A soft thudding sound suddenly echoed against the pane. I slowly sat up to investigate. As I opened the window, feeling the storm's winds blow my hair left and right, I had to quickly duck so a pebble that flew through the open window didn't smack me in the face. Picking myself up off my ass, I leaned half my body outside, letting the full blow of the storm slap across my skin.

"Fang." I hissed, searching through the dark shadows. Suddenly, very suddenly, warm breath rushed across my face and I jumped back, hitting the back of my head against the window frame. As I fell to the ground again, a soft pair of feet landed with a muffled thud inside my bedroom. I snapped my head up to see Fang standing in the dark shadows near the wall.

Fang POV

She looked adorable sitting on the floor and staring up at me. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hair tossed about and sticking in odd directions because of the wind. I shut the window and turned back to face her. She was still staring at me, not taking her eyes away from mine. Torture, torture, torture. Did she know how I felt? Of course not. She barely breathed the same air as me in the last couple of weeks, ever since "the kiss". Apparently one of Lissa's friends, Bridget, was ordered to follow me around and watch everything I do. She had watched as I grabbed Max, lifted her off her feet, and kissed her smack on the lips. That's how word got out around school that Max and I had a one night stand. Which isn't true!

When she had pulled away, I thought she was going to smile or something. Boy, was I wrong! She ended up punching and breaking- BREAKING -my nose. I was so surprised, I didn't even run after her as she quickly left the mall, pushing her sisters to go faster. Even though I tried to get her alone to talk, she always ended up avoiding me. Me! The mysterious, ghostly Fang. I was supposed to be the one to blend easily, but with Max... That wasn't the case.

"You came." I heard her whisper, finally looking at her knees instead of me. I shook my head and laughed softly.

"Of course I did. Why? Did you want me to not show up?" I teased, going to sit next to her on the floor. She scooted away a little as our arms brushed together, sending electric tingles zipping back and forth between my shoulder and fingertips. Her face was unsmiling and closed off as I studied her expression. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned her head in my direction. Our eyes met and I could feel myself slowly leaning in. The werid thing? She leaned in as well. My lips were only inches from hers. The soft peach color mocked me, teased me.

I growled. Max suddenly pulled back, scooting even farther away from where I sat. My eyes studied her face again as she looked anywhere but at me. A silence fell on us, making her shift uncomfortably. We both just sat there, not saying a word to each other. Minutes had past as I studied her room. Her walls a plain white, her comforter and pillows black. A turquoise dresser and mirror sat to the left of the door and a closet was kept on the right. A bookshelf filled with more than books was on the wall across from the door. Pictures, notebooks, binders, cups filled with pens and markers and pencils, and papers were organized across the top four rows, leaving the last three filled to the brim with books.

"You have ten minutes. Go." Max suddenly said, making my eyes look in her direction. Panick raced through my heart as I quickly explained.

"I understand that you're mad. It was stupid of me to kiss you like that. It's just, I want to get to know you and somehow I thought that was the best way to handle the situation in my head. I know that you hate me right now, but, if I re-call, you kissed me back! Trust me, after you broke my nose, I did feel like wanting to snap my own neck. It was an idiot mistake! I can't tell you how sor-" I was cut off by soft lips pressing against mine. Max was kissing me!

Max POV

I don't know what came over me. One minute I was listening to him talk about the kiss and how sorry he was, then the next minute I had put my lips against his. They felt so soft against mine, and I couldn't help but lean my head to deepen the kiss. He kissed me back, getting on his knees to lean in closer to me. I did the same, putting my hands against his chest. He smirked against my lips and I smiled.

His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. He licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obliged, letting him explore my mouth. As he slowly extracted his tongue, I pulled away, staring into his eyes. He stared into my own, a curiousness hiding beneath the black. I smiled, starting to laugh softly and shake my head. He looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to settle.

When I had finally stopped laughing, he cocked his head to the side, looking straight into my eyes; seeming to look into my soul. He smirked at me as I let a giggle escape from my lips.

"What. Is. So. Funny?" He finally asked, pulling me closer to his chest. I put my nose into his neck, breathing in his cologne.

"I just went from hating you, to having a full blown make-out session with you, tongue and all, in less than five seconds." I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief. I could feel him smile as he kissed the pulse on my neck. I froze up, not moving a muscle, barely breathing. He loosened his grip on me and put his forehead to mine. We sat there like that for what felt like ages.

"Max?" He whispered, pulling his head back to look me in the eye.

"Yeah?" I replied, disoriented by the obsedian sea that swam in front of my vision.

"When are we going to start on our school project?" He asked, taking my hand in his, and tangling our fingers together. I shrugged, watching our fingers mingle.

"How 'bout this Saturday? I pick you up, say... Eight?" I looked up at him suspicously. Was it me or did it sound like he was asking me out on a date?

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes. He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He replied, leaning in to give me one last kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter isn't as long as I hoped, but I figured I should stop there. But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and are getting super excited for the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked. R&R?**

**~Snowflake**


	8. The Most Hated Day of the Week

Max POV

Monday. The most hated day of the week.

Yep, you heard me. I hate Monday. The very first day of the school week, and the very first day of torture. Being the most hated day of all days, in my opinion, I dressed in dull colors. Only the normal gray skinny jeans, white and black stripped tank top with a black jacket, and black leather gloves colors, that is. So, there you go! My hair was straightened, my eyes plastered lightly with eyeliner and mascara, and I was good to go.

Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm probably over-reacting to this whole 'Monday sucks' thing, but I'm not. It's four full days away from the day I want most. Saturday. I may be like any other normal teenager, but, you know, whatever.

"Max! Get your ass down here or you'll be late again and I'll be pissed." My mother, ladies and gentlemen! This is how she is every Monday, and I mean EVERY Monday. Add that to the list of reasons I hate Monday.

"Alright mom! I'm coming, calm the hell down!" I screamed at her while grabbing my bag and running down the stairs. Ella was already walking out the door when came down and I hurried to catch up. Mom gave me a slight kiss on the cheek before slamming the door shut behind us. I smiled. That was definetly my mom.

"So, Max, I heard that you and Fang kissed." Ella said. I almost choked on my own spit.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's all over the school. Of course, I don't know if it's all over but I know that Nudge, Angel, Lissa, Bridget, Maya, me, Dylan, Sam, Iggy, Gazzy-"

"Wait, where are Nudge and Angel?" I asked, looking behind us at our house. The windows were shut and I couldn't hear any movement from this far away, but she just shrugged.

"I think they woke up early or something and left, but I can't be sure." I shook my head. They were probably going to tell all of those who didn't know that I was going out with Fang. Which wasn't exactly a lie at all. I couldn't wait to see the look on stupid Lissa's face when she found out, she probably already knew, but still.

"But seriously, did you seriously kiss Fang?" Ella asked again, impatience growing in her tone. I shrugged.

"So what if I did?" I answered her question with a question. She heaved a sigh, but kept silent. Ella wasn't very persistent in the morning, and since it was like, seven something, she was sucking bad.

When we had finally arrived at school, I saw Fang leaning against the side of the building, laughing and talking to a bunch of guys. I walked past him, not saying a word, and headed to my locker. But before I even got to the doors, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I twisted my head around to see Fang smirking at me. I laughed, and rolled my eyes.

People were staring, wide eyed and mouths open, at our embrace. I ended up flipping off some dude that was looking suggestively between me and Fang. Fang laughed- LAUGHED -for the first time ever and kissed the pulse on my neck. I froze as my heart sped up and so did my pulse. Stupid Fang. He was laughing as he felt my pulse speed under his lips. I elbowed him in the stomach, and his arms momentarily receeded as he huffed in pain.

After recovering quickly thought he grabbed me even tighter and spun me around. I almost tripped when he finally set me down again, but his strong hold held me upright. The bell suddenly rang, sending a shrill skrieching sound echoing through out the school ground. I moved away from Fang's grasp and waved to him.

"Thanks a ton! Now I'm going to be late for class." His smirk was the last thing I saw before turning the corner and heading to homeroom.

* * *

Fang POV

I decided to skip the morning.

It was boring, and being Monday, only resulted in long lectures about whatever subject. Monday had to be the worst day of the week. Four days away from my favorite day. Saturday.

But I was on my way to lunch when a red-headed slut pushed me up against the lockers. Her green eyes flickered to my mouth and then back up at me. Her hand was pressed firmly up against, um... *cough* my lower regions. A determined expression came on her face.

"Fang." She started, her voice hard and cold. "You are going to be mine. I don't care if I have to tie you down and rape you! You will belong to me." Did I ever mention that I'm a virgin and Lissa and I have never had sex? Yeah, well, now you know.

The way her voice sounded said she wasn't kidding. For a moment, I was scared. For a moment. Lissa, even though she didn't look it, was strong. I could easily take her on, but that didn't matter. It was the hunger, thirst, need in her eyes. It was scary, alarming, and intriguing all in the same moment.

As soon as I blinked, somebody's lips were on mine and I knew that Lissa had taken her chance. A second before my eyes reopened, I heard a gasp. I looked to see Max standing there beside her sister Angel with her eyes wide. The scene looked terrible and I knew. it Lissa's lips were on mine, her hand on my under the belt area and my hands on her waist (since I was about to push her away but never got the chance).

Max dropped her books and ran the other way. I pushed Lissa off and ran after her.

"Max!" I screamed. "Max!"

"What!?" She suddenly yelled, turning on me with anger in her eyes. I could tell she was fighting back tears and felt sorry.

"That was not what it looked like." I said, raising my hands in the direction where Lissa was probably still standing.

"Not what it looked like! Not what it looked like!? Fang, she had her hand on your dick, tongue shoved down your throat, and waist underneath your hands. SO DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT, THAT WAS NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" She shrieked, arms flailing as she said the words. They stung, they really did, and seemed to burn my heart.

"Max, I promise you, she came on to me. I blinked and she kissed me, and I was about to push her away when you walked up." I said slowly and calmly, trying to reassure her. It did the exact oppisote. The next minute her fist had made contact with my nose again and I stumbled back.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME? WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN START LIKING ME? DID YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE YOU BACK?" The anger in her eyes was too much, I looked away. Blood was pouring freely down my nose and started staining my shirt. I ignored it and got back onto my feet. She was now looking at the ground, a tear falling towards her feet.

"Because I did like you, Fang. I thought you liked me too. For once, I let you in, I let you see my real emotions. Then you go and do something like that... I-" She stopped, looked up at me, and then turned to run. I didn't chase her, just let her run. I knew what I had done, even if I hadn't done it, was wrong. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I turned to punch the brick wall.

Lockers vibrated from the impact and I slammed my fist against one. The noise receeded and I laid my forehead against the cool metal. What had I done? Max would never forgive me. She even said it herself, she had let me in and I betrayed her.

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I screamed at the locker, slamming my fist against it again. She would never talk to me. She would never listen to me. I no longer had the trust of Max Martinez. I no longer deserved to have her in my life. And the one person who's fault it was, was probably standing and chatting with her friends. I wish I could kill her. I wish I could tear out her throat and feed her heart to sharks. But one priority was the only thing in my mind at the moment.

I needed to talk to Max.


	9. Phone Call

Angel POV

He broke her heart... But that didn't sound right.

There was _no_ way in hell that Fang would do that to Max. I saw the way he looked at her in front of the school. Saw the way her eyes lit up when she heard his voice. They had to be in love, it was as simple as that. But then there was that devastating sound of my sister crying into her pillow. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

My phone rang... And rang... And rang. Until finally the line picked up.

"Hello?"

"You better tell me what the hell you did to my sister." I hissed into the speaker. He sucked in a breath, obviously not expecting the call.

"Angel, look, you don't understand. Just promise you'll listen and then judge." He sounded hopeful, I couldn't give him that.

"Fine, Fang. You have three minutes to explain or so help me, I will come over to your house and kick your ass." He chuckled at that. "Better hurry, times a wastin'."

"Okay, okay. At school, Lisa really did come on me. She threatened to rape me and shit and then I blinked and she kissed me. I was about to push her off, I really was, when you two walked up. When Max started saying that I was an ass for making her like her, my heart literally broke, it was ripped out of my chest, okay? I'm so sorry for hurting her but she won't give me the chance to say it-"

"Fang, stop." But he went on.

"-I just feel so bad for ripping out her heart. I want to make things better, I really do. You don't know how much I want to die right now. It kills. My heart is like poison in my chest. I can't take it. She's killing me without even knowing it! And it's just so-"

"Fang. Stop." But he went on.

"-And I know you're like thirteen or whatever but you need to understand. I can't live without her, I can't survive without her. It's totally cliché and I know it, but it's the truth. I don't care what you think, I need to be with her as much as I want to be with her but I can't do that because she won't talk to me, won't answer my texts or calls and just plain won't look at me when we cross in the hallways. It's causing me to slowly rott-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" I screamed. He stopped. I let out a heavy sigh, turning to look up the stairs. Max had gone silent, probably falling asleep from however many tears she's cried. "I'll talk to Max for you."

"Really? Oh my god! Thanks, Angel. I could kiss you right now!"  
"Don't get any ideas. I'm helping you, remember? Kissing me would only make it worse." He chuckled.

"Yeah, figure of speech. Thanks again!"

"Bye, Fang." I hung up, rolling my eyes. Love. Such a confusing subject.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It's short, I know. But I just really want to say how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long. I'm going to sell some of my stories, just because I can't keep up with them all. But I haven't actually decided yet.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and I will make another update soon!**


	10. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Angel POV

"Max, come on. Get out of bed and come to school." I screamed at the door. Trying the handle again, I let out a sigh of frustration to find it locked. "Max, get your ass out here, right now!" No reply. Stomping my foot, I turned and stormed down the stairs.

"Is Max coming?" Nudge and Ella trailed behind me.

"No, get in the car." I walked briskly to the passenger side and hopped in, slamming the door shut. The car ride was silent as we zoomed down the street. Sooner than later we pulled up in the parking lot. Out in the front of the school, I saw Lissa, surrounding by her normal group of friends. Rage filled me. Pure, hot rage.

Before Nudge stopped the car, I jumped out, ignoring the sound of screeching tires as she slammed the brake, and rushed towards Lissa. She turned around, looking down at me with narrowed eyes since she was a few inches taller. Without saying a word, I swung my fist back and punched her square in the jaw. Max had taught me to fight, the basics like how to close your fist, keep your wrist and elbow even, and to react faster than the opponent.

"Bitch, what the hell was that for!?" Lissa hissed. My lips turned up in a sinister smile.

"That was for ruining my sister's life." I swung my leg around, hitting Lissa in the back of the knees and causing her to fall onto her back. Before anyone could react, I jumped on her, throwing punches at any spot I could find. She feebly tried to block my hits with her hands, causing some of her manicured nails to chip off. Many people tried pulling me off, but I threw blind punches behind to keep them away.

"Angel!" I turned to see Fang standing at the edge of the crowd that had gathered. Lissa took my distraction as an advantage, punching me with an amazing amount of strength. I rolled off her, clutching my jaw. Damn that girl was stronger than she looked. With her hair in disarray, clothes slightly out of place, and half her pink nails gone, she looked like a homeless prostitute.

"Fucking whore." She seethed. I took a single step forward, feeling pride at how she flinched back.

"You deserved everything you got and so much more. I'm not going to hit you again, because karma will come and bite you in the ass, but I will tell you that if you ever- EVER -try to hurt my sister again, I will kill you. By kill, I mean knock you out, cut you up, put you in a bag, and throw it into the ocean where sharks will have you for lunch. So try anything with Fang again, you will be hearing from me. We clear?" I turned away without waiting for a reply. Before I could move a step, sharp nails dug into my back and the palms of someone's hands shoved me forward.

"Little bitch." A voice hissed right behind me. I glared at the ground, clenching my hands into fists.

"Apparently we aren't clear enough." Then I turned around and swung.

* * *

Max POV

_Riing! Riing! Riing!_

Damn that fucking phone.

_Riing! Riing! Rii-_

"Hello?" I sighed into the receiver, tired and irritated.

"Hi, is Ms. Martinez home?"

"I'm sorry, she's not in right now. May I take a message?"

"This is Walker Buite High School calling. We just wanted to inform her that her youngest daughter, Angel, got in a fight today."

"What?" I hissed, anger bubbling inside me.

"Yes, her and Lissa Giffings were caught in a brawl on school property. We cleaned each of them up and are sending them home for the rest of the day as well as calling in for a requested meeting with both parents of the children."

"Well, then I will make sure the message reaches Ms. Martinez right away."  
"Great, thank you."

"Have a nice day." I hung up the phone just as the sound of the door opening and closing softly sounded through the house. I waited for Angel to round the corner, my arms folded across my chest and a death glare plastered on my face. She froze when she saw me, eyes wide. "Why the hell did I just get a call from the school saying you were in a fight with Lissa?"

"I, um, uh... Love you?"

"Do not pull that shit on me, sweet, innocent, little sister. You are going to tell me right now or I will call Mom." If it were even possible, her eyes widened even more.

"No, please don't call Mom." She begged, giving me the puppy dog face. I forced myself to focus.

"Then spill."

"It's a long story..."  
"And time's a wastin'. So hurry your ass up and tell me already." She sighed.

"It involves Fang."

"Why the he-"

"He really likes you Max! And I know you really like him. If you would just give him a chance to explain then maybe-"

"Then maybe what?" I seethed, glaring at her. She gulped, staring at me fearfully.

"You guys could, uh, get back together?"

"We were never together in the first place!" I screamed.

"Then why are you making such a big deal out of it!?" Her blue eyes stared at me, tears threatening to brim over. "I want to see you happy. I don't want you to end up like mom, single, working for minimum wage, and fighting to pay bills. If you don't at least try and be with Fang, your life is going to be a mess for as long as you live." I stared at her, stuck between walking away or giving in.

"Fine." I breathed, trying to control the threatening tears. "Where does he want to meet?"

"The coffee shop near the school. Just go there and let him explain, if he doesn't sound convincing or you don't believe him, then that's your final choice."

"Text him and say I'll be there soon and so should he, or else he's never going to get another chance." She smiled, nodding. I sighed, heading back upstairs to change.

He had better tell the truth or else I just might die from the heart break.

* * *

**There you guys go! Sorry it took so long to update but I hoped you liked it :)**

**Angel and that fight scene, huh? ;) Brought out the bad in her.**

**And I hope you guys can't wait to see what happens at the coffee shop ... dun dun dun. :D**


	11. I Already Have A Ride

Max POV

Rain hit the coffee shop window pane. My hot coffee was slowly warming underneath my fingertips. I was wearing just a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans, but being the stupid, distracted me, I didn't notice the dark clouds in the sky when I left and as soon as I walked through the coffee shop doors, it started to pour. God, I'm an idiot.

The bell above the door chimed as cold air wafted around my ankles. Fang walked in, scanning the room for me. Our eyes met and my heart stopped. In all his mysterious, hot glory, he strode over, sliding into the booth across from me. Silence covered me like the coat I didn't bring and goose bumps slowly rose on my skin from the air conditioned room.

"Listen, Max-"

"Whatever you have to say, spit it out." I swallowed back the lump in my throat, forcing the tears back.

"I know you don't believe this, but Lissa came on to me. As you walked up, I was about to push her away. Max, you don't realize how much sleep I've lost over you and what large amounts of nutrition I haven't been eating." Now that he mentioned it he did look skinnier and he had light purple bruises under his eyes. "I can't get you out of my head, the way you screamed at me, the way you cried. You don't know how sorry I am. I would take back when we were assigned together just so you wouldn't have to go through all the shit that you did. I realize that there is a high chance that none of this is convincing you that nothing happened, but I really need to fall asleep tonight knowing I had at least tried to tell you my side." With that, he gave me a sad smile and stood up.

"Fang, I..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish my sentence, only knowing that I somehow need to make him stay. For my own selfish reasons I want him; his personality, his imperfections, the way he hums the tune of his favorite songs in the hallway without realizing it. The way he stares at me with those obsidian eyes when he thinks I'm not looking. The way his hair covers his face when he's lying. I want all of that. I want all of him.

"I really do hope that someday, somehow, you can forgive me." He stared to walk away again, but I grabbed his hand, clasping it tightly in mine. He turned to me, eyes sad and confused.

"Your hair didn't cover your face, I know you're not lying." His lips lifted into that rare smile I had come to know and love in the few times I had seen it.

"I care about you, Max. More than you know." Then his lips were crushing mine, those warm lips that I knew so well and had yearned for so long.

Now they were mine again.

* * *

Angel POV

"Morning." I looked up to find Max standing in the kitchen doorway. She was wearing a purple tank with a white jean jacket, turquoise skinny jeans, and black flats.

"You actually going to school today?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously. She glared, causing me to flinch.

"Who else is going to be there to make sure you don't get in another fight?"

"Does my guard the school gave me count?"

"Okay, you win. Fang and I made up." The sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs echoed throughout the entire house. Ella and Nudge burst through the door, only half dressed with mascara and eyeliner in their hands.

"Did I just hear that you and Fang are back together?" Ella asked, a smile on her face. Max nodded and then there was suddenly a shrill noise that erupted from their mouths. I watched with an amused smirk as Max tried to yell over both of them. Finally she just slammed a random pot on to the counter with a very loud bang. All of us flinched from the noise, causing things to go quiet.

"Yes, Fang and I are back together and no, Nudge, you may not start planning our wedding."

"But I have the perfect place for you guys to do it and I already have this amazing florist picked out who can mix lilies and orchids to make this beautiful combination like OMG, you totally have to see it for yourself, you wouldn't believe-" Ella finally placed a hand over her mouth, turning to Max with a smile.

"We're just going to finish getting dressed."

"Okay, take your time, I'm not driving you to school."

"What do you mean?" Max turned to me with a shy smile and a blush on her cheeks. Then a car honked outside and all three of us ran to the window to see Fang's black mustang at the curb.

"OMG, FANG IS DRIVING YOU TO SCHOOL!?" Nudge screeched. I turned to her with a puzzled face.

"That is the shortest sentence I've ever heard you say." She just rolled her eyes, turning to Max.

"Uh, yeah, he's driving me to school so... Bye." Then she was out the door, bag in hand, and racing towards his car, probably running from Thing 1 and Thing 2 who were tripping over each other to get to the door.

I just laughed, going back to my unfinished toast and Maximum Ride novel.

'Better not mess up this time, Fang.' I mentally warned, taking a bite of my breakfast.

I swear if he messed up again, all Hell was going to break loose.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter. I really hoped you guys enjoyed. Do you like how I made Angel's book a Maximum Ride novel? Haha, just thought that would be funny to put in there.**

**Anyway, review, follow, favorite or whatever the hell other people besides me do on this website and tell your friends about my story... Pretty please? :)**


	12. Love, Such A Confusing Subject

Max POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I turned to Fang, loving the way his forehead creased in worry for me. I kissed him gently on the lips, smiling.

"Yeah, it's about time I faced the bitch." He chuckled.

"There's the Max I've heard so much about." Hand in hand, we walked into the school together. The hall went silent, not even the clock ticked. People stared as we made our way to my locker, Fang having promised he'd walk me to first class.

"Well, look who's back from cutting herself. Fang's new sex toy." I laughed at the sound of Lissa's nasal like voice trying to mock me. Slowly, I turned around, leaning against my locker, a smile plastered on my face.

"I'm the one with the man, not you. Get used to the taste of disappointment in your mouth instead of cum." Ooh's echoed around us but I didn't care, it was Lissa's reaction that had me feeling proud. Fang just watched, smirking the entire time.

"Looks like you'll be the one getting used to the taste of cum in your mouth, sex toy." She snarled.

"At least Fang will give his virginity to me." I retorted, happy with her expression.

"But he's not going to take yours, since you're no longer a virgin."

"How would you know unless you were there? Are you spying on me? OMG, Lisa, are you like a lesbian? Do you masturbate to girl on girl porn?"

"No, I just know how big of a slut you are."

"Oh, please. Who here has ever seen me advance on a guy besides when I was going to kick their ass?" Not a single person raised their hand. In fact, most guys hung their heads in shame of the possibility I probably beat them up for something. "And who here had seen Lissa advance on a guy besides wanting to get in their pants." Not a single hand went up. I turned back to Lissa, a satisfied smirk on my face. "My point is proven." Then I grabbed Fang's hand and walked towards my first class of the day.

It feels good to be back at school.

Nudge POV

"OMG, Nudge, did you hear? You're sister totally called Lissa out for being a slut and proved it. You should have been there it was ama-" The bell ringing interrupted our one sided conversation. "Gotta go, bye." Abigail waved, running towards her first class. I let out a frustrated sigh shaking my head to clear my tangled thoughts. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against a toned chest.

"Iggy, cut it out. You know we can't do this at school." I whisper-shouted. He chuckled, letting me go. I turned, my eyes immediately locking with his bright blue ones.

"Sorry, but I've missed you. I haven't been able to see you all weekend, and we can never hang out during school which I still don-"

"I told you, Ella really, really likes you and if she finds out we're dating, she'll be heart broken. I could never do that to my sis-"

"I know, I'm sorry, I really don't know what I was thinking hugging you like that." I gave him a sad smile, turning to walk away when he grabbed my arm, pulling me back against his chest.

"Ig-"

"Can we please just have a quick make out session in the janitor's closet? I haven't been able to kiss my girlfriend in weeks and I'm feeling like I have to mark my territory."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I looked at him curiously, trying to show as if I was debating over it when really it was taking all of my self control and then some to not take him right then and there. A sly smile grew on my face as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the closet classroom. Watching me the whole time, he pulled down the blinds to the window and locked the door.

Then his lips were on mine, tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck while my fingers played with hair. I was already breathless but needing more. This is what I had been missing out on for weeks? Holy shit, I'm stupid. We finally pulled apart, gasping for air that we couldn't quite get into our lungs.

"I love you, Nudge." He whispered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too." Then he kissed me softly on the cheek.

* * *

**OOOOOhhhhhhh**

**There is some juicy stuff in this chapter.**

**First, how do you like the fight between Lissa and Max?**

**Second, NUDGE AND IGGY ARE SECRETLY DATING AND LOVE EACH OTHER, WHHHHAT!?**

**Review, favorite, follow, tell your friends! Whatever suits you best ;)**

**I would also like to give a big thanks to Wolfgirlrocks1 and puckabrina-FAXfan for your guy's awesome enthusiasm to my story. I do appreciate all of the other comments too. Even just a, update soon, gets me to try and write more. Thanks so much for the support.**


End file.
